Hokey-dokey! Playing jokey-s!
Hokey-dokey! Playing jokey-s! is a famous TV comedy series. It was the first production of NNE Movie Studios. Starring Ellisabeta Johner. The programme is about playing jokes on famous people all around the country. They show, how to make such a joke, and how did they do this one. For example, the first joke in the series, was on the unfamous Penghis Khan. Everybody knows, he looks hilarious, as he is a so tiny ruler. They have secretly installed a new name table for his desk in the South Pole Council. This one showed "Penghlittle Khanini", instead of his real name. This episode was one of the best ones, ever produced. All televisions have promised to leave the joke matters to NNE Movie Studios, and not to show them in the news. The series is a big success to the new NNE Movie Studios, which immeditely started producing other programmes. The episode has three main parts: * Introducing the show, by Ellie Johner. * How the joke is going to be made. * The joke! List of the Episodes Here is the list, of the whole Series, ever produced, until 15th of April, 2009. Series No.1 is already finished, and Series No.2 is in production. Please add more episodes! Series No. 1 The beginning. In this series, the jokes are played on politicians, and actors/actresses of the USA. Penghlittle (No.1) On Air: 1st of August, 2008 The first series. Ellisabeta Johner introduces the series. She tells of course, on who will be the joke played on. Then, she "secretly" sneaked in the South Pole Council. The ally of the programme was Idoreconise, who helped to keep it secret, and make sure, nobody is inside the Council Meeting Hall. It was shown, how the joke will look like, and how did they manage to make it. The joke was about changing penghis Khan's name table to "Penghlittle Khanini", referring to him as a tiny Khan of Pengolia. The "new" name table was put inside the table, and when the meeting starts, it will be rolled in the place, of the actual one. When it was installed, the video camera was hid, and the show began! After about two minutes of a debate, Judge Xavier had heared a strange sound. And suddenly, the name table appeared. Everybody present started laughing, and Johner showed herself, with the camera penguins, and told Penghis Khan, he was played a joke. He was in bad mood, but Ellie was fast enough, to avoid the fish, he was going to slap her with. And the show was finished! Rickrollin' (No.2) On Air: 1st-7th of August, 2008 The episode's name suggests, the joke will be played on the famous Bean Human Singer - Rick Astley. Actually, the joke will be played on Chief Triskelle, the ruler of Freezeland. This time, Ellie arrives in Frostborough. In the background of the city, she tells what the joke will be about. Chief Triskelle is going to speak to Freezeland Penguins, about the new trading pact with the neighbouring Happyface State. In the background, the Anthem of Freezeland is going to be played. We're going to change it to Rick Astley's new hit - Never Gonna Give Ya Up, and Rickroll Chief Triskelle! We have found an ally - the Music Guy, who had to take care about the music. He changed the CD with the Anthem of Freezeland to Rick Astley's music. When the speech started, everybody suddenly started laughing, because of the music. Chief Triskelle got very annoyed, as the speech's formal effect was ruined. But Ellie showed up, and told, he has been Rickrolled. He started to laugh, as well. The real Freezeland's Anthem was played, and the episode was finished! Exclamate it! (No.3) On Air: 4th-8th of August, 2008 This time, Ellie is going to visit the famous Penguin Times repoter - Aunt Arctic. It is Wednesday, and tonight her articles are going to be printed, and put in the newspaper. Next day it is going to be sold to the Club Penguin Island Community. We are going to put a question "Do you like waffles?" in the questions. We may fake, she put a very stupid answer for it. And ythe next article will be connected with pancakes! Our ally today is the printer. He allowed to give the project of tommorrow's newspaper to our specialists. They have quickly changed some things... And the newspaper will be printed now like that. Next day comes... Everybody have a happy day laughing at the aricles, Aunt Arctic too. She was laughing, when she was told, she was playeda joke on. Aunt Arctic was impressed of the creativity, the article was written like, so she invited the whole people of a tea. She made an interview as well, and next Wednesday, Ellisabeta together with the others become very popular on the island. And the episode finishes! I do not like you! (No.4) On Air: 12th of August, 2008 Most penguins have their friends. There is an exception. In the USA, a one puffle doesn't like anyone, who isn't just like her. This time, the joke will be on Mabel. We are going to put some kind of small headphones on her, saying "Yes" for anything, she says. Our allies are the Furry Flats puffle members and Explorer 767. He agreed to disturb Mabel, when the headphones may be put on. They were put carefuly on her head. It turned out a success, Mabel didn't feel anything! And that's, what was after... (Mabel talking to herself) And the episode finishes with a hilarious result! We better don't mess up with their problems, someday they'll find out... Rock hoppin' (No.5) On Air: 16th-19th of August There is a one special sailor, who has an island, named like him. Yes, this time the joke will be on Rockhopper! He sails an his ship - Migrator between Club Penguin and Rockhopper Island. We are going to paint his ship pink, whilst he'll be out in Club Penguin. Yarr may help us, by taking him really away from the Beach. And, the painting has to be done, so everyone, Ellie helped too! And finally the work was finished, and a sign was given to Yarr, he can come back with Rockhopper. Everybody started laughing, when the ship lokked very silly. Rockhopper giggled a bit, too. The paint was easily took off, and Rockhopper even gave us a prise - a pirate bandana for Ellie and the rest of the movie group! The episode had finished! Gone Haiku! (No.6) On Air: 25th-29th of August Who speaks like this? We will visit a very special and famous Club Penguin personality! It is of course Sensei, the master of Card-Jitsu! This time, we are going to change some Card-Jitsu cards to some other, prepared by our specialists. True Sensei helped us, by taking Sensei away from the Dojo. And the joke happened. Purple Penguin came to challenge Sensei! He was a newbie, so he started to put these cards. He put "Ice-Cream" Card, and Sensei got punched with Ice-cream! Then we showed up, and finished the show! Ad-Flapp! (No.7) On Air: 2nd of September The episode was cut off! This episode was a complete failure. The producers tried to get the Honorable Mayor McFlapp to fly with a Burger Khan ad on his back, but the would-be-victim got the better of his prankers. During the interview that was supposed to distract the Mayor, he led the producers to the great jet engines of Ternville, and while they gawked at the huge, nitro-fueled rockets, the Mayor slipped the Burger Khan ad onto one of the producers' backs. Later on, said producer went Jet-Pack-flying with the Mayor, who led the unsuspecting penguin into view of a sightseeing plane and its passengers. Let's just say that Burger Khan sales in Ternville have risen dramatically over the past few weeks... Fly Pie!! (No.8) On Air 15th of September''' This episode featured the crew rigging the pilot Mech Rider's battle machine to shoot pies instead of lasers. So during his training inspection he was firing pies instead of missiles. We later told him about the prank and he laughed. We told his inspector about the prank and Mech Rider could retake the test. But on the way out we got plasted with pies. Well that is the cost of a good prank.... Category:Sitcoms